


Blue eyes.

by galaxyofwomen



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann(e), Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV First Person, Past Tense, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen
Summary: A lot of people stared at Anne, but no one did it like her.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	Blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a first line prompt. I don't have ways of receiving prompts except for the chapter's comment section right now, so feel free to leave any you might have there. Hope you enjoy it.

Everyone was staring at me.

Not that it bothered me, I was quite used to it. Actually, I kinda enjoyed it, to be honest. If it was part of the price to pay for being myself, being watched from the corners of people's eyes as they talked about me, whispering what i presumed to be stingy words to each other, I more than obliged to pay for it.

So I entered the crowded ballroom holding my head high, knowing too damn well I was the only woman there wearing full tuxedo, gloves and all. I mean, the event requested it, right? And I wasn't in the mood for long tight dresses and heels, so be it. Gala events be dammed anyways, I only attended them out of duty.

So there I was, crossing the ballroom, struting, looking for Mrs Priestley so I could congratulate her on the beautiful event I hadn't even gotten to enjoy yet, feeling all eyes on me for what felt like a long silent minute.

But, as soon as I reached the host - who, of course held a smile from ear to ear, visibly too much - people got back to whatever they were doing before I arrived, as usual. And, as usual, I still could feel some of them were exchanging whatever words about me.

I greeted Mrs Priestley politely, complimented everything I could, agreed to whatever she had to say, thanked her for the compliments she gave me, even though I knew that as soon as I turned my back and walked away, she would be the one talking to whomever about how much of a quircky woman I was. God knew what He was doing blessing me with great amount of patience.

Before I knew I was excusing myself to go fetch a drink, a much needed one, one that wasn't the champagne the waiters were serving. A few more greetings and fake smiles and I reached the bar. In no time I had a glass of whiskey in hand.

It was now my time to stare, to watch, observe, study everyone.

Rested against the bar counter, I sipped my whiskey. There were lots to say about those people drinking, laughing, dancing, pretending, but I had no one to gossip with, and it was better that way. So I stared at each and every one of them, daring them to stare back now that they could have my full attention, but no one dared to do so.

Except for her.

It was like she didn't even notice she was staring back, because, when she did, her eyes snapped away, looking for anything else to focus on. She lowered her head, but I could see her blush, for she wasn't too far away, and her face reflected the light coming from a chandelier above her perfectly. She shone.

It didn't take much for me to remember who she was. Miss Walker, from Crow Nest. Wealthy, not much close family left, but a lot of relatives, and rumours had it she had a few health issues. I had met her, years ago, that I knew. But never lately, since I held no more business with her family. Despite everything, she was certainly a beauty, angelic features and all, inside a beautiful detailed blue dress that matched her eyes.

She hadn't changed much from the first time I saw her, even if back then she was way too young for me to pay proper attention to her. I wondered if she was still as sweet as she was the last time I saw her, during an event with her parents, considering now a lot had changed in her life. I wanted to know.

Waiting for her to look at me again, I drank my whiskey. Just by the time I got a second glass, she looked at me. Before her eyes ran away again, I raised my glass at her, smiled and sipped from it. There was purpose and intention, with which she seemed to catch on, for her eyes darted away again before quickly glancing at me again multiple times. She knew who I was, she remembered me, that was certain.

Looking around, people seemed to have forgotten about my tuxedo and I for a while. So I picked up my drink and walked. A hand in my pocket, looking directly at her, until she caught notice and stared back.

For a second, I wasn't even sure of what I was doing, I just felt like doing it, it just felt right. I just knew I had to get to the circle of people she was talking to and get myself into a conversation with her. Galas be dammed, but there can always be ways to pass the time in these things, for God's sake.

As I got closer, she inhaled deeply and rapidly looked to her sides, as if considering her ways out of the ballroom, even though she didn't move an inch to do so.

But then she stared at me again, and there wasn't another single person looking at me, there wasn't another single person in that crowded ballroom, there wasn't a single thing in my way.

And it hit me then - what I am certain of now - that staring inside her blue eyes could be the best decision I made that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
